


Always

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, snape being taken care of, snape is ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely pervert_bitch’s birthday. Set after the series. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely pervert_bitch’s birthday. Set after the series. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Snape’s head hurt and the words on the scroll before him no longer made any sense. He knew he should go back to bed, but he needed to send off this article to _Potions Weekly_ before the deadline.

Warm hands drifted around his neck and down his chest, and teeth nibbled at his ear.

“Come back to bed. You’re not well.”

“I need to…”

“You don’t need to do anything,” Harry interrupted. “Not anymore.”

Snape sighed. “Very well. If you insist.”

“I do,” Harry replied, pulling Snape up out of his chair and into a breathless kiss. “I always will.”


End file.
